


can't pull you away

by VanillaPudding



Series: i can do whoever i want [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: this chapter is just a loose wrap up of the last few seasons including Zipporah and her relationship with Stiles





	can't pull you away

Ever since Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune he’d been having a hard time readjusting to what they considered normal life. Things were different now that Allison was gone. And worse is that nobody saw him as the same person anymore. He had the same nightmares for months with his dad having to cradle him back to consciousness where he would cry for hours. In this time he struggled to confide in any of his friends. Scott distracted himself with Kira to avoid his inevitable heartache, Malia was overcoming her own dark past, and Lydia was still stuck in her frivolous denial.

Though he had to admit Lydia had come a long way since she first found out she was a banshee. More than that, she was now a very close friend of his when just a year ago she couldn’t be bothered to learn his name. Around that time he met his girlfriend Zipporah. She approached him warmly while he was still hardcore crushing on Lydia. During his contemplation over the two girls Scott did mention that Lydia hadn’t shown much interest in him while this girl was practically begging to go out with him. It was more than enough to convince him to give her a chance. Besides, she was really attractive. 

Stiles let Zipporah know that he was still hung up on the redhead on their first date. He figured it would drive her away but it never disheartened her. The girl was still very interested in Stiles and he became more and more invested in his relationship with her as time went on. As he and Lydia turned to friends he could safely say he was over her and that he loved Zipporah. The first time he did say it she was so shocked into silence. After that he felt proud to say it, confidence stirring up from the way she would become giddy when he uttered those three words.

Then Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune and everything in his life was consumed by an evil fox spirit. His friends and family couldn’t reach him and he watched from the back seat of his own body as each of their hearts broke on account of “him”. Zipporah found ways to talk the nogitsune into letting Stiles take control for moments at a time. Everybody resented her lack of conscious allowing her to negotiate with the demon. Regardless of anybody’s feelings she was always there for Stiles. She was even there through the nightmares. Most nights his dad would help him but whenever he worked graveyard shifts Stiles would drive to her place and fall asleep in her arms.

Over the next few months they welcomed and trained a few new pack members. They also had to trace and destroy a hit list created by one of Stiles’ least favorite acquaintance. Zipporah did this in addition to completing a very impressive senior year. Halfway through the summer, she moved to New York to attend Columbia in the fall. Stiles went with her to help her move in with Derek and they spent a few weeks like normal teenagers having a fun summer getaway. Nevertheless he went back to start his senior year and it was rough again. 

He didn’t think that their life could ever be as stressful as having to save all the supernatural inhabitants of Beacon Hills from a damn Dead Pool. That was before he discovered Dread Doctors or the coincidental reappearance of Theo that had him suspicious from the get. Things between Scott and him were unusual. They were distant, lying to each other, even distrustful. The worst part was that Lydia was trapped in Eichen House where they couldn’t even get to her. In the end they came together to defeat the Dread Doctors and La Bête, no matter who was on what team. 

With Zipporah away Stiles grew close to the remaining person who cared for him just as much. Lydia’s admiration for Stiles became more romantic as time went on. Her feelings for him made his for her resurface. They still stayed friends. They never mentioned anything between them. During the months Stiles was taken by the Wild Hunt Lydia went out of her mind. Her heart hurt so much knowing deep down that she was missing something. Everything was wrong until she had him back. 

From the moment Scott figured out how to cheat Ghost Riders something had changed between Stiles and Lydia. They both admitted what they felt for one another but they graduated and parted like nothing ever happened. Stiles went to his FBI program and everybody was proud of him while they all prepared for the next step in their own lives. Once he settled into life in D.C. he went to see Zipporah for the weekend where they talked about taking a break. He wanted to spend time finding out who he was outside of previously mentioned paranormal beings. She thought it sounded like a very mature thing to do so they did.

Everybody stayed in contact after their departure interested in what each of them were up to in their adult lives. Stiles was the most accomplished at the moment although Scott and Lydia were both gearing up for their college lives and Malia was just moments away from venturing out into the world. The cushy reality they tried to embrace only lasted a short time though. Soon enough word spread that in many parts of the world shape shifters were being hunted. As soon as Stiles found Derek and they knew their friends were in danger they met up with Z and went back to Beacon Hills. 

Most aspects of their lives were less of a priority to the entirety of Beacon Hills for a few months from that point on. Mason and Corey went up north to find others like them; they needed all the help available. The rest of the pack stuck around to try saving as many allies around them as they could. College stopped, work stopped, everything that wasn’t protecting their kind stopped. Unfortunately for Zipporah that doesn’t mean you can stop your feelings as well. The second the pack was altogether Stiles and Lydia fell into each other. Obviously he didn’t mean to hurt her. She understood attractions weren’t controllable. Empathy aside her heart was broken.


End file.
